


A cake for Akko

by GeminiAlchemist



Series: Green Team Trilogy [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a good friend, Akko is dense as a rock, Everyone is gay for Akko, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAlchemist/pseuds/GeminiAlchemist
Summary: Jasminka wants to repay Akko for being such a pal to her and the rest of Green Team.Sequel to Midnight Ride and Quiet Confessions.Cross posted on Fanfiction.net





	A cake for Akko

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The final part to the Green team Trilogy no one asked for! This time, I'm focusing on Jasminka, since she's just a sweetheart. Makes a lot of references to Quiet Confessions and Midnight Ride.

Jasminka liked Atsuko Kagari. Not in a romantic way, no, but as a person. She was just a good person, and a great friend. A little dense, though. But no one was perfect, even if her fellow green team members would tell her otherwise.

Because when it came to Akko, her friends were just crazy for her. From Constanze frequently inviting her down to her workshop where they made things that were so much simpler than Constanze's usual fair, just so Akko could contribute, to Amanda sneaking out to take her on a broom ride. She even dressed up for it, though Amanda denies all of this and insists she was out sneaking into a fancy party to steal food or something.

It was fair to say that Akko had them both wrapped around her little finger, and didn't even know it.

And even if she did, Jasminka doubted the cute Japanese girl would take advantage of either of her friends. She was just too nice. In fact, Jasminka had baked her a special cake, just to thank her for being such a good friend to the Green Team girls. For helping them out, and especially for sticking up for them.

Like that time in their alchemy lessons, the class had been tasked with turning a steel bar into something even more valuable. When Jasminka turned the bar into what everyone thought was gold, the teacher had been ready to give her top marks, until Jasminka picked it up, and unwrapped the golden wrapper. She'd turned the steel into a chocolate bar with a golden wrapper, just like her favorite brand.

Everyone laughed at her, and she got scolded by the teacher, but Akko defended her. She yelled that Jasminka HAD turned it into something more valuable, because she valued the chocolate over some hunk of expensive metal, and that it was the teachers fault for not specifying what kind of value the students should be aiming for.

Akko had gotten detention for that one. 

And she'd thrown a punch at someone else for teasing Jasminka about her size. And pulled another girls hair for saying that Jasminka wasn't pretty. Come to think of it, Akko got violently defensive whenever anyone insulted her friends.

Time and again Akko proved to be a loyal friend, and it was time Jasminka repayed the favor. She knocked on the Red team dorm's door, cake in hand, with the icing on top saying “Thanks for being such a great friend.” and waited patiently, humming a simple tune while it sounded like someone had gotten up, tripped, fallen and gotten back up to answer the door.

When the door did open, it was Akko, just the girl she'd been looking for. “Jasminka? What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you!”

Jasminka just smiled and held out the cake, “For you!”

Akko's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together, “Aw, that's so sweet of you! Come on, let's go find some plates!” And with that, the excitable girl grabbed Jasminka's arm and pulled her towards the kitchens.

When they got there, Akko grabbed two plates, a knife and some forks, and cut two generous slices for the both of them. She sent her Russian friend a grin and she set the plates on a table for them to eat, “The best cake is the ones you share with a friend!” and began to dig in.

And as Jasminka ate across from her, watching her friend eat like a messy piglet, with cake getting on her face, and a sparkle in her ruby eyes, she felt at peace. And when Akko smiled at her, and thanked her again for such a good cake, she felt a sudden tingle in her tummy that had nothing to do with hunger.

Uh oh.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everyone is gay for Akko. No exceptions.
> 
> And there we have it. I have to say, it was weird going back to reference the Amanda and Akko shipfic I did two weeks back, because since then, I've had Amanda hook up with Lotte in a few of my Sukko oneshot chapters. It happened for humor potential, and I've really latched onto it as a beta pairing.


End file.
